El cambio del Ángel el destino de una Whisper
by elychan2
Summary: Es un momento de decisión en la vida de nuestros personajes., en donde los sentimientos salen a la superficie y necesitan ser aclarados., personajes inesperados y secretos ocultos serán debelados. Sousuke y Chidori, UN CAMBIO, UN DESTINO.Lean y comenten
1. introducción

**Full Metal Panic! **

**Notas del Autor**: Los personajes no me pertenecen., es dirigido puramente para los fans sin intereses de lucro.

Los robos de las historias producidas en esta pagina en un abuso y un delito condenable.

{{ }}: Imágenes-imaginación

( ): pensamientos

- - : acciones, movimientos u expresiones

**Introducción**

Han pasado 6 meses desde lo que sucedió en Hong Kong, y nuestros personajes parecen no haber cambiado en nada su relación, Sousuke sigue con la misma actitud del milico irracional, y Kaname con su fuerte carácter enseñando a las patadas lo que al parecer Sousuke no puede aprender….

¡A comportarse como lo aria un estudiante normal, viviendo en la cultura japonesa!.

Sin embargo y aunque no se note demasiado a Sousuke ya no le llaman tanto la atención en la dirección, y esto se debe a que no comete tantos errores como antes, para bien de Kaname su método de enseñanza un poquito agresivo sirvió de algo para el cabeza de Sagara y los destrozos de la escuela han bajado a solo 3 bombas por semana, solo 5 cursos destrozados y todo un nivel clausurado para ambientación por las bombas de humo toxico, salvo a eso…. El a cambiado volviéndose un poquito mas civilizado, y Kaname a pesar de los desquicios, a calmado su masoquismo a Sousuke y lo tratada de una manera mas cariñosa…(Cuidado)… cariñosa a la manera de ella.

Pero ciertas cosas Irán desarrollándose a lo largo de los capítulos, que acercara un poquito mas a Sousuke a tomar conciencia de sus propios sentimientos, de los cuales nunca esta completamente seguro de lo que en verdad siente con respecto a Chidori, y por supuesto de su adorable capitanía., que cada ves se pone un poco mas sofocante.

Permitiendo que Sousuke descubra mas de lo pensado y comience a darle una conclusión a los sentimientos de su corazón.

Pero eso no es todo., porque mientras Sousuke abre las puertas que creyó cerradas de su mas profundo ser. Chidori comienza a luchar con otros demonios., dando el comienzo a la verdadera historia de su vida.

Problemas inesperados, secretos sin debelar, personajes nuevos que complican aun mas la atmosfera y el regreso de una persona que creyó no volver a ver jamás…

Esto será solo el comienzo de una lucha que tendrá cada ves mas sentido y de un amor complicado por la confusión y malos entendidos que lo envuelven a ambos a la duda y a la resignación.

Así se Irán desarrollándose nuestra historia que al principio se convertirá en una enredada telaraña que ira adquiriendo sentido y haciendo madurar a nuestros personajes, viéndose en situaciones en las que deberán tomar las decisiones por si solos, marcándolos para siempre…


	2. cap 1: Un dia normal

Capitulo 1: Un día "normal".

/ Todo parece muy normal pero a llegado un periodo de decisión, lo que parece algo tan fácil se torna difícil. /

"cada momento es un recuerdo, y cada recuerdo un momento eterno, vive cada dia como si fuera el ultimo y nunca veras venir la noche" **Filosofía Sousuke.**

Kaname: ¡Sousuke!…PLASHHH…..***** ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tirar una bomba de gas en plena clase! ¡¿Dónde tenés la cabeza tonto inútil?

Sousuke: ****AUHHH**** ¿eso dolió sabes?

Kaname: ¡Me alegro mereces eso y que además te aten a una silla hasta que aprendas a comportarte.. Aquí no es un campo de batalla, ¿Qué acaso nunca me escuchas?

Sousuke: lo siento… te escucho pero debes de comprender, ese chico del salón de alado vino al nuestro con ese traje extraño, seguramente para ataca..

****PLASHH****

Sousuke: eso también dolió ¿sabes?

Kaname: ¡vino para invitarnos a la fiesta que se va a realizar antes de la ultima semana de receso por los preparativos de ultimo año!. Porque si tu no te das cuenta este año nos recibimos, y aunque tu no lo hagas yo quiero igualmente una gran fiesta de fin de año!

Sousuke: p pero ese chico..

Kaname: ¡ese chico estaba disfrazado de Batman!….(ah que creyó que era Sousuke, un Ninja o un vampiro real?).. Vino así porque va a ser una fiesta de disfraces Sousuke!…aahh…. avía carteles por toda la escuela ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Sousuke: no ..

Kaname: AHHHH.. ¡¿entonces porque lo atacaste tonto cabeza hueca!

Sousuke: parecía un disfraz con el mismo mecanismo con el que manejo el bonta, pero mas acoplado al cuerpo, oí que ciertas organizaciones están diseñando productos con tecno…****PLASHH****

Kaname: ¡Batman! Era Batman… ¿Por qué siempre complicas todo? Ahora la profesora nos llama a su oficina para explicar todo este mal entendido, y lo peor es que van a clausurar también nuestro salón hasta que salga ese espantoso olor.

Sousuke: ¿Batman? A mi me parecía mas bien un gato equipado con ..

Kaname: ¡Cállate! Ya estamos aquí ahora tu solo déjame explicarlo, si no meterás mas la pata, diremos que no dormiste bien anoche y luego enloqueciste, eso es lo mas racional en toda esta situación.

-Sousuke solo asintió aunque quería seguir excusándose, pero noto lo frustrada que se sentía Kaname con todo esto y prefirió dejarlo pasar.. La verdad es que se sentía un poco culpable, todo avía funcionado muy bien en la semana y ya era viernes, ella se veía un poco cansada luego de que los alumnos de la escuela la nombraran como presidenta de organización en el festival de fin de año, y no quería causarle problemas, pero como siempre… Sousuke malentendió todo, y con el pensamiento de que ese extraño chico gato era un terrorista que venia por chidori, ataco sin pensar en las consecuencias y todo termino con la inevitable llamada de atención y la caminata casi por inercia a la oficina de la profesora-

Entraron y allí esta la profesora con una expresión de (cuando no ustedes dos) Kaname solo le miro con una pequeña risa como diciendo (lo siento somos de nuevo nosotros) y Sousuke solo se paro firme esperando lo que diría ella,.

La profesora ya no tenia mas discursos de los que ya no hayan escuchado antes, se le acabo todas las palabras asíque solo los miro y luego para sorpresa de ellos…¡comenzó a reír!.

Kaname: "(¿me esta tomando el pelo o el gas toxico del salón afecto su cerebro?)

Profesora: jajajajajaja, ah ajajá ah -tomando un poco de aire para calmarse-

Lo siento chicos pero ustedes nunca cambian

Sousuke: disculpe profesora los efectos secundarios del gas abra echo efecto en su sistema cerebral afectando quizás a sus neuronas, pero no se preocupe ya mande a que me traigan el antídoto y con eso volverá a ser la misma.

Kaname: ¡¿Sousuke! No le traumes a la profesora

Profesora: ajajá no esta bien chidori, yo estoy bien no me afecto el gas es solo que me ataco el sentimentalismo… jejeje, es que al ser los últimos meses de clases y que se van a recibir se irán a lo que les espera del futuro.

Y en cambio yo me quedare aquí con estos recuerdos, que definitivamente en mis años de profesora jamás tuve estudiantes tan problemáticos como ustedes jajája la escuela será muy silenciosa cuando ustedes se vallan.

-Kaname la mira con la misma expresión sentimental y se pregunta en que momento una bomba de gas se convirtió en una escena de tierna angustia por parte del alejamiento. Sousuke también lo sintió y quiso salir de ese extraño sabor un tanto angustioso del que se estaba tornando asíque solo dijo:

Sousuke: no se preocupe yo mismo entrenare a los alumnos del 1er año si usted me permite, y los preparare para la supervivencia escolar y las tecnicas ante cualquier atentado o peligro de lagun enemi ****PLASH****

-no pudo terminar la palabra porque Kaname lo callo con un tremendo golpe en la cabeza-

Kaname: ¡estábamos en una muy tierna escena y tu lo arruinas tus irracionales cometarios!

Sousuke: solo quería aportar mi ayuda a la profesora.

- la profesora solo termino por reírse con sarcasmo-

Profesora: je jeje b bueno gracias por tu interés Sousuke pero no gracias con tigo me basta y sobra, en verdad prefiero mis recuerdos a quedarme pelada antes de los 40.

Kaname: je jeje (¿enserio tendrá menos de 40 años? Esas canas habrán sido producto de lidiar con alumnos como Sousuke, aunque el es único){{ se imaginan tener que tener mas de uno, sino todo un curso con su mentalidad}}} ¡ah ni siquiera imaginarlo!

-chidori sacudió su cabeza con agresividad eso sacaría las canas hasta a un niño-

Kaname: bueno entonces seguramente nos llamo por el incidente en el curso, quiero explicarle que aunque fue culpa de Sousuke su intención no fue mala, es solo que no se encuentra muy bien hoy como vera je jeje(ni la semana pasada tampoco, ni la anterior a esa, ni la anterior de la anterior y sigue..)

Profesora: si ya lo e visto y por eso e arreglado con la directora que pagaran los daños sin necesidad de ser amonestados, por ser su ultimo año aquí a tenido mas consideración asíque deberán agradecerlo.

Sousuke: -da una reverencia cordial de agradecimiento- gracias profesora yo mismo pagare todos los daños y trataremos de no causarle mayores problemas.

Kaname: ¡¿trataremos? " (¡¿acaso me esta culpando a mi, cuando fue él el que causo todo este alboroto! Ah este chico no cambiara mas…)

¡No hables en plural Sousuke fue por tu culpa que estamos aquí!

Profesora: bien lo que..

Soske: Pero si tu fuiste la que lo ataco primero cuando te abalanzaste sobre el.

Profesora: chicos no tienen por que.. - sus palabras quedaron en el aire ellos seguían discutiendo y no la dejaban continuar-

Kaname: ¡SI LO HICE FUE PARA PROTEGERLO DE TI!, cuando note que te levantabas sabia que ibas a ser una de tus tontas jugadas de guerrillero irracional, y fue por eso que me tire sobre el ¡TONTO!

Profesora: esta bien cálmense y.. (¡¿que acaso estoy pintada?)

Sousuke: ¡¿QHE? ¿Por qué defiendes a un desconocido, de vestimenta tan extraña! ¡yo pensaba que..

Kaname: ¡no pienses entonces.. Cada ves que lo haces armas un alboroto!

Sousuke: ¡¿Qué! Pero si fuera diferente y ese tipo..

-la profesora los interrumpió esa conversación ya no tenia ningún sentido y quería terminar con su verdadero propósito de haber llamado a chidori en su oficina-

Profesora: ¡BASTA!

-ambos chicos la miraron con un poco de temor, la profesora puede parecer muy comprensiva pero cuando se frustra es mejor hacer lo que les diga-

Profesora: bien ahora que me prestan verdadera atención les diré porque además de eso los mande a llamar.

-Sousuke y chidori solo asintieron sentándose en frente de ella para prestarle mejor atención-

Profesora: recibí la notificación de varias universidades y se encuentran mas interesados en ti chidori.

Kaname: -ilusionada- ¿en mi?

Profesora: ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Eres una de las mejores alumnas que hemos tenido y nos sentimos verdaderamente orgullosos de que se interesen por ti, toma

-le da algunos folletos de varias universidades de Japón, todas de muy alto nivel educativo-

Profesora: como veras todas son muy importantes a nivel educacional son consideradas las mejores aquí en Japón, y si te interesa alguna, ellos vendrán a tomar un examen después de que se reciban, becando a quien lo pase.

Kaname: ¡es perfecto no se cual elegir! Jajája

Profesora: jajája tomate tu tiempo se muy bien que no te será difícil.

-Kaname noto una expresión no muy agradable por parte de Sousuke y eso no le agrado-

Kaname: ¿Sousuke, que te sucede?

Profesora: no te preocupes Sousuke aunque tus notas no hallan sido muy buenas tu nota promedio no será contada si pasas la prueba universitaria teniendo las mismas posibilidades que cualquier estudiante.

-Kaname se alegro con esto, si su nota promedio no tenia mayor importancia significaba que si la pasaban ambos se Irian a la misma universidad-

Sousuke: gracias -no cambio su expresión, la realidad era que últimamente sentía un sabor amargo a todo esto de ser el ultimo año en el instituto y con eso el peso de que quizás decidan apararlo de ella como lo hicieron una ves, esto se debía a que el tenia el permiso de ser estudiante en su instituto continuando con su trabajo de protegerla y seguir manejando la incompleta maquinaria que aun odiaba por no entender como manejarla, conocida como el AS, y seguir cumpliendo con las interminables misiones de las que continuamente es llamado-

Pero jamás se ha hablado en la juntas de la capitanía Tessa sobre su continuidad en el trabajo de protegerla en alguna institución, o en donde ella fuera trasladada, por supuesto que ya lo requirió en incontables reportes pero nunca recibió una respuesta inmediata.

Sousuke ya estaba cansado de esto si tan solo pudiera elegir dejar de hacer algo de aquellas cosas, el elegiría abandonar aquella desastrosa maquina que tanto tiempo le llevaba tratar tan solo de entenderla.


	3. Cap 2 Bienvenida Hermanita

Capitulo 2: bienvenida hermanita

/ La llegada de alguien inesperado, el comienzo de una batalla, ¡¿tendrá esto algún final?/

"espera siempre lo inevitable, para estar preparada en el momento mas vital"

A la mañana siguiente Kaname apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, paso la mitad de la noche pensando en lo que pudo molestar a Sousuke, ya que luego de la conversación con la profesora no pudo sacarle ninguna palabra mas y se fue a casa con la duda de su molestia, pensó que seguramente esto se debía a que no se tenia mucha fe en la hora que le toque hacer esa prueba para la universidad, y quedo en que ese dia lo arreglaría asegurándole que no se preocupara porque ella se sentía mas que dispuesta a ayudarlo

Kaname: (ah no solo tendré que estar dispuesta para ese cabeza de Sousuke, seguramente tendré que ocupar la semana de receso) ahhhh.. -se lamentaba- y yo que quería ocuparla para ¡vacacionar!

Un momento después tocaron la puerta, se imagino que seria Sousuke pero… ¿Qué haría el aquí tan temprano?

Kaname: ¡ya voy espere un momento!-miro el reloj, marcaban las 8- (¿Quién vendría a esa hora un sábado?)

Tinc ., tonc

Kaname: ¡que ya voy! Se fue enojada a abrir la puerta y se encontró con la que menos esperaría allí afuera, recostada a un lado detrás de dos grandes maletas.

Ayame: Hi sister, so long

Kaname: ¡¿her her, mana? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Ayame: ¡¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡¿ese es el modo tan afectuoso que tienen los japoneses de recibir a sus queridísimos parientes que vienen de tan lejos? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, acaso esta prohibido venir a visitar a alguien de mi propia sangre?, en ves de estrecharme en tus brazos,

Bla bla bla bla

"ya se dan cuenta que es su hermana legitima, ¿no? De eso no puede caber duda aunque tengan ciertas diferencias una de ellas no es el carácter, su hermanita por lo visto es mucho mas gritona que ella. Uf… una Chidori que la sobrepasa, ¿Quién lo pensaría? ( no se ustedes pero yo me alejaría a mas de treinta metros si quisiera hablar con ambas, je jeje)"

-Kaname la miro con una expresión tierna en sus ojos, no se imaginaba lo mucho que a cambiado, su cuerpo mas formado de la ultima ves que la vio hace mas de 4 años, su cabello e ineludiblemente su actitud que seguía siendo el mismo le daba una toque mas maduro a la llorona que ella conocía. Se veía como toda una mujercita y apenas tenia 14 años, su ensoñación termino cuando noto que su hermana no terminaría su discurso hasta que haga lo que ella pedía, así que la abrazo con todo el cariño que una hermana pudiera dar a su pequeño sol , y como todo un sol ella quemaba-

Ayame: OK OK OK se que me amas ¿ y quien no? Con un pequeño abrazo es suficiente

Kaname: " Ja! Ya veo que eres tu realmente tan egocéntrica como toda una neoyorquina, y luego me hablas a mi de sentimientos y afectos.

Ayame: si, como sea vasta de palabrerías y levanta mi equipaje quiero entrar a tu rancho a darme una ducha y descansar, no me tengas aquí afuera sin invitarme a pasar, te faltaron clases de modales hermanita ¿Qué clase de anfitriona eres si me dejas hablando aquí afuera?

Kaname: ¡Pues la misma clase que te pondría un bozal para que te CALLARAS, y me dejes hablar a mi ahora! Sshhhaa- Kaname tomo aire para continuar-¡quien te crees que eres llamando a mi departamento rancho, y encima mandonearme como si fueras la Reina Elizabeth en mi puerta!

Ayame: -la miro con una expresión de ternura, al final seguía siendo su misma regañona hermana mayor- jajája esta bien no entiendo mucho el idioma japonés explícame lo que dijiste luego en ingles ahora déjame pasar ¿quieres? Ahuss -con ensoñación-

Kaname: ¡si claro… cuando te conviene te haces la desentendida! ¡Pequeña monstruo insoportable!

Ayame: AHH ¡casi olvidaba lo mucho que te detesto… tormentosa debilucha!

-ambas se miraron con una expresión de hacer el acuerdo para la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo, pero luego de sacarse chispas por un momento, cambiaron su expresión a una de extremo cariño.-

No cabía duda que las dos eran polos opuestos, pero aun así se querían demasiado como para odiarse. Desde muy pequeñas siempre fueron competitivas, principalmente su hermana menor que siempre trato de superar a Kaname en todos los aspectos. Y Kaname por supuesto no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por ella, aun así fuera de las competencias de ser rivales llevaban en el fondo el amor de ser hermanas, y mas aun compañeras, siempre sabían que podían contar la una de la otra. Pero eso si jamás aceptarían haber perdido la batalla.

Sus carácter concordaban en ese aspecto y será por eso que diferían mucho, también contando la herencia de su sangre, ambas heredaron ese carácter de su padre, y esa fortaleza de su madre, con razón se ganaron el apodo de las gemelas de acero, pero como nunca querían que las comparasen, odiaban ese apodo.

-luego de escasos segundos en donde paresia que ambas estallarían de rabia , se miraron fijamente y sonrieron-

Kaname: -con una tierna sonrisa- jaja ven aquí pequeña enana.

Ayame: -con la misma expresión- jeje te extrañe vieja boba

-se abrazaron con cariño sin percatarse de que un hermoso chico de ojos verdes los miraba con mucha atención y una expresión de haberse comido toda una telenovela-

Chico: o! ¡chicas piedad por favor no me vuelvan tan sentimental esta escena me da ganas de llorar! Shif .. -refregándose los ojos- como dice el dicho y los hermanos se han unido esa es la ley primera.

-Kaname lo miro atónita no podía creer que el estuviera allí-

Kaname: ¡Mark! P,,pero tu también viniste… ¿?

-Mark solo la miro fijamente, como quien la examina atentamente, y de pronto noto como sus mejillas se ruborizaban parcialmente, en verdad se sentía observada y eso la avergonzaba un poco-

Kaname mas bien se sentía desnuda ante el chico que no dejaba de mirarla y creyó por un momento que no se vistió antes de salir a abrir la puerta, se tapo con sus manos los senos por inercia y luego trato de decir algo que no se entendió, ese chico en verdad la ponía de los nervios, y eso es porque a Mark aunque conociera hace años seguía siendo el mismo chico que desencajaba con una de sus miradas, su expresión que a primer momento pareciese inocente escondía otras mil cosas, de pronto el rostro de alguien conocido reapareció en su mente (Leonardo tessarosa).

Se sorprendió aun mas por recordarlo, trato de olvidarlo lo mas pronto posible y de golpe golpea nuevamente su imagen, talvez porque Mark tiene un parecido con Leonardo, en las expresiones de su rostro, en el misterio de su mirada, en su sonrisa sarcástica, pero definitivamente Mark era mucho mas confiable para ella de lo que era Leonardo, a Mark lo conocía muy bien, desde que tiene memoria sus padres siempre fueron muy amigos de su familia, y a decir tanto que hasta antes de fallecer su madre la comprometieron con el, pero aunque siempre se llevaron bien ambos decidieron terminar por cancelar el compromiso, eso enfureció mucho a su padre y ella decidió quedarse en Japón y no acompañar a su hermana a estados unidos, donde se creía que ella seguiría sus estudios para luego casarse con Mark, dueño de la futura industria petrolera que maneja su padre.

Pero ellos no lo veían de esa manera, ellos con los años de conocerse cultivaron una muy buena amistad, pero eso no hace a la buena relación amorosa, por eso llegaron a la concusión de que eran muy buenos amigos como para arruinar lo que tenían en una relación que quizás no funcionaria si no existía amor en ellos.

Mark: ¡por favor kana no me mires con esos ojos! Te vi. con menos ropa que esas para ruborizarte… je jeje

-kana salio rápidamente de sus pensamientos, y despertó sacudiéndose la cabeza para volver en si-

Kaname: es solo que no te esperaba aquí Mark, ¡no hagas que te golpee tonto, cuida lo que dices!

Mark: ajajá dame un abrazo linda yo también te quiero.

-Kaname entendió el sarcasmo y se acerco extendiendo sus brazos para luego dar uno de esos abrazos efusivos-

Ayame: ajajá ya ves Mark a ti te quiere mas que a mi, parecen dos amantes de telenovela, se tuvieron que haber casado como lo quería vuestros padres jajá jajá

-Kaname se alejo molesta-

Kaname: ¡¿Qué dices?, ¿que clase de novelas ves tu? Mas vale que dejes de mirar esa clase de series que solo estropean tu mente mas de lo que ya esta.

Ayame: las mismas que miras tu, yo solo soy realista hermana, ¿sabes? Desde que le dije a Mark que me acompañara para visitare, no a parado de hablar de ti estaba como loco

Kaname:¡¿Qué? O_O !

Mark: je _! Jaja gemelitas de acero por favor no me pongan en una situación embarazosa

Hermana y Kaname: ¡no nos digas así! *****PLASH*****

******_***** " Mark quedo aturdido al parecer ambas contaban con el mismo carácter y las mismas armas, / no se tu Mark pero yo mejor no las hago enojar/ jeje n_n!"

En eso alguien no muy lejos de allí en el edificio de enfrente, se encontraba tomando nota de todo lo que sucedía.

CHICA: si señor ambos están aquí.

X: muy bien sigue investigando pronto recibirás la orden, no dejes que te encuentren.

Chica: no se preocupe lo tengo todo bien cubierto

::::::::::::::clik:::::::::: termino la conversación,

X: (muy pronto nos volveremos a ver mi ángel…muy pronto)

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del océano atlántico un submarino se dirige a gran velocidad rumbo a la base terrestre del Danna en una de sus islas.

Secretaria: Capitana todos ya están reunidos en la sala para la conferencia.

Capitana: en un momento iré no se preocupe avise por favor que estoy llegando.

Secretaria: muy bien enseguida.

-Tessa termino la conversación y se recosto futrada en su asiento-, ser capitanía no era nada fácil, aun mas con los problemas que parecian inevitables se le venían como rayos listos para golpearla, Pero avía algo que le preocupaba mas que otra cosa y esto era lo que seguramente deberá enfrentar en cuanto se postre en el asiento del capitán en dicha conferencia.

Es por eso que no tenia ganas de caminar hasta allá, no estaba preparada a lo que seguramente vendría a la conversación, esa chica a quien aborrecía, pero que a la ves quería como una amiga, era tan extraño pero era así. Esa chica se gano el corazón de todos en la base, y también de alguien especial para ella…Sousuke, seguramente por eso la odiaba tanto, ella logro que Sousuke la viera como una amiga en tan poco tiempo del que ella en cambio lucho en tantos años

Tessa: (TONTO) a pesar de todo lo que le pueda decir a ese cabeza hueca, el no entiende lo que quiero que se de cuenta de una ves lo que siento por el, y me acepte, pero nooo para el siempre seré tan solo su capitanía, si pudiera hacer que se olvide de eso por un momento, y tan solo por un momento no distinga en rangos, jerarquías y nada que nos haga diferentes, el dia en que me viera como alguien de su misma clase, tan solo como humana, será el dia en que tome en serio mis sentimientos y quizás me acepte. "o quizás el dia en que los planetas colisionen" AHHH, -se ruborizo al pensar que Sousuke no solo la aceptaba si no que la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba con amor, ternura y hasta pasión-

Tessa: -sacudió su cabeza-(será mejor que acabe con estas fantasías o se darán cuenta de mi calentura o! ) -miro el reloj 2 minutos tarde-( ¡que vergüenza! Un capitán siempre debe dar el ejemplo de la puntualidad y yo me atraso!)

Tessa salio tan apurada de su oficina que atropello a la mitad del personal camino a la sala de conferencias, tanto así que en el trayecto callo con un empleado de limpieza y sus papeles y carpetas se mezclaron entre sus cosas. Llego a la sala pidiendo respectivas disculpas y luego reviso sus papeles para darse cuenta que algunas eran carpetas rotas, revistas y cartones, una de ellas de play boy,

Tessa: ¡no ,, se habrá mezclado con las cosas del señor encargado de la limpieza esto definitivamente no es mío… por favor no me miren así!

Comandante: no se preocupe capitanía yo le guarda.. Ejemmmm quiero decir lo tirare por usted, no se preocupe.

Tessa: gracias comandante n_n!

-en eso llega una secretaria trayendo sus cosas-

Secretaria: Capitana esto es suyo, el señor Jinhua me lo dio porque se le a caído en el pasillo el es un empleado de limpieza, me a pedido que devuelva esas cosas para tirarla en el basurero.

Tessa: gracias kioko, Comandante ya no es necesario que usted se encargue devuelva esas cosas para que el señor Jinhua continúe con su trabajo-

-el comandante devolvió todo, bueno casi todo ya que la revista de play boy costo mas sacarlo de sus manos-

No muy lejos de donde se dictaba la conferencia se encontraba un chico muy enfurecido revolviendo toda su habitación en busca de algo singular "una revista play boy … ¿se imaginan de quien era? .. Si adivinaron, ¡¿Quién mas si no es del pervertido de Kurz Weber?"

Weber: AAAAHHHH, ¡voy a matar a alguien si no encuentro a mis chicas!

Sousuke: _! ¿No me digas que hablas de esa porquería que lees?

Weber: ¿porquerías? ¿Cómo puedes llamar porquerías a las hermosuras criaturas creadas por Dios? Dices eso porque aun no exploras los magníficos confines de la pasión, y el deseo, de la indescriptible locura del amor.

Sousuke: ¡¿de que rayos me hablas? Lo único que tienes allí es un montón de mujeres mostrándose sin ningún escrúpulo, ni vergüenza.

Weber: ¡¿y que? ¿Me vas a decir que eso acaso no te calienta un poquito? -Sousuke solo puso una cara pálida a la pregunta, la verdad era que si, el no es de hielo tampoco y desde que pudo ver a Tessa y Chidori en traje de baño no han venido a el mas que pensamientos pervertidos, ya se estaba pareciendo al pervertido de Weber y eso lo despertó rápidamente, no el no era Weber.-

Sousuke: ¡Esto no viene al caso! ¡lo que digo es que no deberías perder tu tiempo en ensoñaciones pervertidas, porque esto solo destruye tu mente, ocupa tu tiempo en mejorar en ti mismo y no en fantasías que atropellan la razón!

Weber: ¡mira quien lo dice!¡ ¿te volviste el Mesías ahora que puede dar consejos de ese estilo? ¡tu deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo… si yo tuviera la misma suerte que tu, teniendo a mi lado a dos bomboncitos como es Chidori y Tessa hace mucho ya habría follado con las dos…! Mmmmm

-Sousuke no soporto el atrevimiento de su amigo que en este momento se imaginaba mil poses con ambas chicas, y eso lo saco de sus casillas no podía decir si era por celos a ambas o por respeto de que sean sus amigas a la que imaginaba el pervertido de Weber en su cama, y no pudo mas que propinarle un buen golpe que lo bajo, que lo mando en picada al suelo de la decimaquinta nube-

Weber: ******+! ¿?

Sousuke: ¡si amas tu vida te recomiendo que no me vuelvas a hacerme saber de tus asqueroso pensamientos! ¡no quiero que vuelvas a imaginar a Tessa de esa forma, ella es nuestra capitanía te recomiendo que tengas un poco de respeto!-y le propino un duro golpe en el estomago-

¡también va lo mismo por Chidori, ella te ve como una amigo y tu defraudas su confianza con eso pensamientos pervertidos!-y nuevamente lo golpeo, pero esta ves en sus partes bajas dejándolo completamente ido- ¡imbesil!

-Sousuke salio del camarote echa una fiera y nadie se animo a preguntarle el por que de su estado -

Mao que justamente iba a ingresar allí, vio salir a Sousuke con una cara de pocos amigos, una que muy pocas veces ve en el.

Mao: ¡kurz! ¿Qué te paso?

Weber: a acércate…

-Mao se acercó para escucharlo mejor, hasta sus labios y el solo pronuncio-

Weber: de que….¿ Que… ah color es la pataleta que llevas puesta ?**** PLASH*****

Weber: a a auhh **** y cayo nocaut en un sueño profundo, una de bellas ángeles con los rostros de Mao, Chidori y Tessa bailando debajo de una intensa lluvia de ropa interior.

En algún lugar, en el otro extremo del mundo, una prueba se estaba llevando acabo.

Sargento: señor tenemos todo listo.. Solo debe dar la orden

XX: muy bien- el anciano solo bajo su mano y en forma inmediata el sargento a su lado se dirigía a presionar el botón rojo, pero antes de que esto se efectuara, lo paro de inmediato en un grito ronco que no se entendió al salir de su garganta, el sargento lo miro impresionado por lo que este le diría-

Jefe : gjeerr grejj -se froto la garganta últimamente se esforzaba demasiado en solo pronunciar palabra, eso lo irritaba- Dejemos que el joven Leonard se encargue.

-El lo miro sin inquietud y se dirigió al puesto de mando, allí solo un botón lo separaba de otro gran avance en la mecánica tecnológica, y el tenia el permiso de su desquiciado jefe para efectuar lo que seria como quien lanza a los leones a gente inocente.-

Leonard: (se necesitan sacrificios para llegar a la sima, aunque estos sean humanos)- miro como todo un tumulto de personas corría despavoridas detrás de esa gran plataforma mientras eran asesinados por una extraña maquina que luego de gastar sus balas saco de su muslo derecho una temible y filosa espada, para luego masacrar a los pocos que sobrevivieron a esa masacre, Leonard solo miro fríamente como se teñía de rojo esa horrible invención mecánica que un momento antes brillaba bajo el brillo lunar en un intenso color plateado y hasta macabro- Todo esta echo continúen con la investigación y manténganme informado de cualquier cambio.

Sargento: señor Testarossa no creo prudente que usted regrese a Japón, ahora y mas que nunca es mas que importante tenerlo firme en la continuidad del experimentó.

Leonard: Por favor señor Gevish, se perfectamente que hará muy bien su trabajo sin necesidad de que este a su lado

Sargento: No le cabe duda señor Testarossa pero ahora que hemos logrado llegar a tal nivel en la invención de nuestro trabajo su presencia es importante y.. -no pudo continuar cuando Leonard lo paro tomándolo de un hombro en una pequeña palmada de alivio para luego dirigirse a la puerta y sin mirar hacia tras con su mano derecha levantada en forma de saludo le dijo-

Leonard: Usted mismo lo dice Gevish no me cabe ninguna duda.

- así la puerta se abrió y dándose la vuelta para mirarlos nuevamente se fijo en el rostro inmutable de su anciano jefe que solo lo miro y levanto su mano derecha en un saludo nazi.. De la misma manera y como el, extendió su mano y todos los presentes se vieron del mismo modo, así la puerta se cerró y volvió a su oficina para sentarse y prender su notebook-

Leonard tecleo entrando por varias carpetas de información confidencial, tecleo hasta que fue bloqueado por barios centros donde ya no tenia acceso, se irrito tener un muy buen puesto trabajando para ese anciano pero aun así no tenia la suficiente autoridad como para entrar en varias carpetas de información, que eran bloqueados por quien sabe cuantos códigos que lo protegían. ¡¿Qué es lo que escondía con tan buen procedimiento y anhelo ese anciano?, ¡¿ que tanto valor podía tener para el como para que ni siquiera , un whispred bien experimentado o un hacker pueda tener acceso? Aun no lo sabe y aunque el aya podido desbloquear algunas de estas carpetas lo único que pudo sacar es que la tan misteriosa tecnología lambada con la que ahora tratan tiene que ver con experimentos ya realizados en 1938, y la tecnología negra tiene vinculaciones con la segunda guerra mundial.

Aparte de eso cosas que el ya tenia entendido como ideologías nazis, puesto que el anciano trabajaba como ayudante de unos de los científicos de Hitler. No tiene mas información que esa pero sabe que es mas que interesante desmantelar los secretos del anciano.

Leonard: muy pronto lo sabre y te tendré donde quiero…


	4. Cap 3: Problemas en Japón

_**Capitulo 3: Problemas en japon.**_

_**/ si tanto te importa algo, lucha por lo que crees correcto, pero nunca uses una granada para obtenerlo/**_

"_**los celos solo te separan mas de lo que no puedes tener lejos, a veces la mente gana al corazon" Filosofía souskeriana.**_

_**Al volver a Japón solo le trajo un alivio extremo, no sabia bien desde cuando pero despues de alguna mision se sentia relajado en Japón, el aire que respiraba, la muchedumbre y hasta los perros ladrar lo tranquilizaban en aquel lugar.**_

_**Se preguntaba así mismo el porque de tal sentimiento, ya que por lo que recordaba solo en un lugar podia respirar esa paz, y era en su escondite pribado a orillas del mar, donde una ves paso un momento divertido y relajate con sierta chica al cual nunca pudo sacarla de su mente, **_

_**Se rio de medio lado, ya no podia esperar por verla y escuchar su vos, aunque sea un grito de reprimenda por haber tardado tanto en su llegada., el solo se sentía ansioso por verla.**_

_**Cuando entro a su departamento y prendio el microfono todavía situado en el departamento de Kaname., se sorprendio agresivamente al escuchar la vos de un hombre, aun asi no se intimo y prendio rapidamente el identificador de vos para probar si era una vos conocida como la de algún amigo de la escuela que seguramente venian a perdirle ayuda por ser todavía la representante de la clase. **_

_**Pero se sobresalto al no tenerlo registrado, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su arma y salio disparado al departamento de Chidori., quien sea que estuviera allí pagaría muy caro por haber entrado irrespetuosamente a la morada de la chica-**_

_**Al llegar alli escucho un murmullo lejano., entonces la imaginación de Souske comenzo a volar irremediablemente.**_

_**Sousuke: tal vez…{{chidori atada, bien sujeta a una cama mientras un hombre roba todas sus pertenencias}} o…{{chidori atada con cadenas en los lados mientras un hombre le saca fotografías obscenas}} o peor! {{chidori atada con cadenas a los costados y completamente desnuda mientras un hombre la agarra y.}}**_

_**-ya no pudo continuar imaginando porque sentia que todo su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente, mientras un calor inmenzo lo cubria por completo, las ultimas imágenes de su muy volada imaginación acabo con su cordura, y solo pudo pensar en descuartizar a la persona que estubiera adentro- **_

_**Sousuke: ¡NO! ¡NOOO!, Chidori resiste!**_

_**-Abrió la puerta sin mas y se dirijio directamente dentro de donde probenian los sonidos, al entrar al cuarto de baño solo vio a un hombre completamente desnudo en la tina mientras cantaba una melodia desentonada y se sepillaba la espalda con una esponja-**_

_**El chico al verlo no pudo reaccionar porque Souke ya estaba apuntandolo con su arma en la cabeza mientras comenzaba a cuestionarlo.**_

_**Sousuke: ¡¿Quién eres tu, que organización te mando, para quien trabajas ! Etc, etc, etc… **_

_**El pobre de Marx solo se sentia ser bombardeado por preguntas sin sentido mientras tenia un arma sobre su cabeza, pero no importara que intentara decir., el chico solo hablaba y no le daba tiempo a responder a nada.**_

_**Marx: Pe…per..pero yo, no yo no se … yo yo.. Y .. yo..**_

_**-tartamudea mientras Sousuke lo miraba con furia en los ojos…, pero todo estallo y no literalmente cuando vio a un costado-**_

_**No muy lejos las ropas del chico se mezclaban con sierta ropa femenina, mientras un escote descansaba en sus pies. **_

_**-Esto fue suficiente, mientras por su mente vagaban las imágenes mas obsenas de una chidori completamente desnuda atada sobre el caño del baño a merced del chico que tenia apuntado con su arma-**_

_**Souske no pudo irritarce mas, y por poco gatilla al chico cientos de veces y aun así no se sentiría satisfecho, asíque sin mas saco su granada del bolsillo y lo metio en su boca.**_

_**Mark al entender su intención y con lagrimas en sus ojos, soltó la granada de su boca dejándolo caer en la bañera, totalmente ido, salto de allí corriendo desnudo así la puerta de salida., mientras Sousuke con el seguro de la granada como anillo al dedo, se dirigió con la misma velocidad asía la salida. Comprendiendo furiosamente el error cometido por su estallido de celos… pero no logro racionalizarlo por completo al tiempo que la puerta se abría y una chica con expresión de shock al notar que Mark como Dios lo trajo al mundo se abalanzaba sobre ella gritando como un niño, y cierto chico logro tirarce velozmente al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y un estallido con un temblor profundo se producía atrás de ellos.**_

_**Definitivamente jamás se hubiese creído tal espectáculo, ni si quiera en sus peores sueños, tener que pasar por tan mal momento.**_

_**-Chidori miraba con frustrante furia a un chico atado en el asiento de su sala, con otro en particular aun gimoteando en el otro extremo con una gran manta cubriéndolo y moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su lugar como un loco en un psiquiátrico.-**_

_**Mientras que a su alrededor solo veía pasar a unos cuantos bomberos que después de apagar el incendio se comenzaban a retira. **_

_**La policía, cumpliendo con su deber, cuestionaban a la chica sobre el incidente. Sousuke que aun atado en su silla se movía para poder escapar de su agarre de la cual Chidori momentos antes le había atado sin buscar explicaciones y golpeado en su cabeza, eso no fue todo porque además lo callo tapándole la boca con su pañuelo. **_

_**La realidad era que luego del incidente Chidori decidió no escucharle ya que lo primero por resolver era el gran incendio en su baño, junto a la gran cantidad de vecinos amontonados fuera del hotel, y un chico completamente traumatizado sin poder decir ninguna palabra coherente. **_

_**Para su suerte, si se podia decir que aun la tenía, una mujer misteriosa intervino en el lugar y luego de una conversación con los agentes de policía, ellos se retiraron sin problemas ni explicaciones de su departamento. Seguramente seria algún miembro de Mirth, o enviado para resolver el problema que Sousuke había causado.**_

_**Chidori se quedo insatisfecha porque antes de poder preguntar quien era ella, la mujer se retiro sin mas., y así como todo ocurrió todo termino también. **_

_**Pero obviamente el final que le esperaba a Sousuke era uno de sus mas duras reprimendas. -Chidori cerro su puerta para encontrarse cara a cara a un chico que aun no comprendía la situación de el porque el Chico extraño se bañaba en su baño, y mas aun porque al parecer parecía defenderlo?-**_

_**Chidori: Sousuke…..- Desatando al mismo tiempo su pañuelo para que pudiera contestar- **_

_**Sousuke: aaaahhhh tomando mas aire…Gracias por sacarme esto.. Pero aun ahí ciertas cosas que tengo que saber**_

_**Chidori: Asi es pero Sousuke…-Hubo una pequeña pausa, que a Sousuke que le sorprendio que Chidori actuara tan tranquilamente ante la situación.. Pero pronto ella volvio a ser la misma de siempre-**_

_**Chidori: Sousuke… ahhh ¿ como decirlo… ? ¡¿Qué ACASO TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO? ¡NOOO LOCO ES POCO! ¡ ERES UN MALDITO DEMENTE! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió la gran idea de hacer explotar mi baño! ¡Ahora todo es un completo desastre, no quedo nada a salvo allí! ¡AAAAHHHHAAAHHAHAHAHAHHH!**_

_**-Sousuke sentía como sus tímpanos se destrozaban mientras veía como Chidori se tomaba la cabeza, y tras el grito que pareció torbellino logro que su silla se fuera hacia atrás cayendo bruscamente.-**_

_**Chidori: ¡mis pantaletas preferidas estaban en el baño… ahahaha **_

_**-comenzando a lloriquear al recordar que antes de que Mark entrara en su baño ella se abría tomado una ducha primero dejando sus pataletas sobre el cajón de ropa sucia, que obviamente luego de la explosión todo ardió quemando tras ello su ropas y sus pantaletas nuevas-**_

_**-Sousuke logro escapar del agarre luego de caer hacia atrás, asíque se levanto previamente y fue tras el chico que aun actuaba como un demente suelto al otro lado del living Lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió para que volviera en si-**_

_**Sousuke: ¡Oye..!, ¡OYE.! -abofeteándolo- ¡ ¡No te hagas el desentendido o voy a..! -¡PLASHH!, Chidori le dio un sonoro golpe a Sousuke.**_

_**Chidori: ¡Aquí el que debe reaccionar eres TU!, ¡te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención!**_

_**Sousuke: -levanto su cabeza dirigiendo la mirada a Chidori.. Y en sus ojos se denotaban el vacío con una expresión de furia, que por primera ves Kaname a verlo se detuvo y cambio su expresión de furia a una de preocupación-**_

_**Chidori: ¿que.. que te sucede Sousuke? -Sousuke se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente, y Chidori solo pudo dar pasos asía atrás, asustada por primera ves ante la expresión del chico, sintiendo como un escalofrió corría por su espalda- el se seguía acercando hasta que ella choco contra la pared y el se detuvo para agachar su rostro y acercarlo hasta pocos centímetros de la chica, que no pudo hacer mas nada que mirarlo con miedo... Sousuke nunca demostraba de tal manera sus sentimientos y por primera vez Chidori sintió la intimidación que producía esa mirada, quizás la misma que sentían sus enemigos cuando eran atrapados por el chico, y ella se sintió completamente prisionera a merced de el, con miedo y su corazón golpeando fuertemente, sin saber si esto lo producía su acercamiento o esa mirada que no podía entender si era enojado, frustrada o talvez un poco asesina... si las miradas mataran... pensó Chidori mientras sus ojos se cerraban como método de escape. El quedo alli viendola con esa exprecion de miedo, se dio cuenta que tan grave fue su cambio, pues la chica que hace un minuto parecía el demonio en vida, ahora la tenia acorralda como una pobre niña indefensa, y no quiso verla asi, lo que el mas odiaba era ver el miedo en el rostro de Chidori, un miedo producido por el, rapidamente se alejo, pero no lo suficiente para quedar frente de ella-**_

_**Sousuke: ¿quien es el, bueno ... mas bien que hace aquí.. por que lo encontré en la bañera?-Sousuke solo relajo su rostro, tratando de no asustarla con sus preguntas, pero a la vez se notaba su esfuerzo por no levantar la voz, por no perder el control... ella abrió los ojos enormemente, avía olvidado como comenzó todo, el solo estaba confundido., vino en el momento menos indicado y abría querido protegerla como siempre lo hizo, pero de alguna manera esto no era común en el, reaccionar de una manera impulsiva, cometió un error pero aun no entendía nada de nada-**_

_**Chidori: - ella entendía que esto abría sido muy duro para Sousuke, el error de cometer una acción impulsiva y esto solo derivaba a recibir un escarmiento por parte de sus superiores era lo que el esperaría, y que ella le de el suyo propio seria suficiente, debería mas bien ser comprensiva con el, al menos por esta vez- Sousuke... lo siento, no debí gritarte hasta explicarte...mira el se llama Mark es un amigo de mi familia, la proxima ves deberias..**_

_**Sousuke: aaaahh -el relajo un poco mas su rostro- sabia que avía cometido un tremendo error pero por primera ves no encontraba la razón ni la forma de explicarse y solo pudo decir.. Lo lamento.- ella solo quiso gritarle, era tan común que se disculpe después de hacer el desastre, pero no le gustaba que lo haga de esa forma tan natural como si no aprendiera nada de ello, como si lo hiciera tan solo por cortecia, pero pronto relajo su furia cuando denoto la sinceridad en su mirada y no encontró la fuerzas para gritarle-**_

_**Chidori: aahhh... -suspiro- ok tan solo...**_

_**-De golpe se habría la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento creado, ambos miraron hacia una chica con una exprecion agreciba, y Sousuke solo pudo interpretar esa mirada como la de un enemigo. Se puso delante de Chidori poniendo al mismo tiempo su brazo hacia tras para sacar su arma que aun descansaba en su cintura, pero ella entendiendo aquel movimiento casi tipico del chico le detubo el brazo-**_

_**Chidori: no.. no vuelvas a actuar asi Sousuke...-El la miro de reojo, comprendiendo su exprecion de fastidio y retiro de inmediato sus manos del arma, pero tan pronto lo hizo un grito extremo casi lo deja sordo, y volvio a sacar su arma para apuntar a la chica.-**_

_**-Chidori apenas tuvo tiempo de taparce sus oidos que por poco y la desmalla, pero antes de que pudiera protestar...- **_

_**Ayame: HA ha HA, -tomando un poco mas de aire- ¡¿que sucedió aqui! me dijeron los vecinos que el baño exploto.. ¡¿te dejo un momento y pasa esto?**_

_**Chidori: jejeje lo siento pero ¡pude sobrevivir sin ti todo este tiempo, gracias!-con sarcasmo-**_

_**Sousuke guardo su arma nuevamente en su cintura, cuando denoto que en este caso la chica no le insinuaba peligro.**_

_**Ayame: y no pedo creer que lo hicieras, me vas tener que explicar esto, porque ahora ya no tendremos ducha por tu cul...culpa..**_

_**Chidori: ¡ escúchame bien niña..-Ayame iba a continuar hablando, o mas bien peleando con su hermana, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre el chico, cuya mirada perdida trataba de comprender la situación, no no era sobre la de Mark que seguía perdido pero ya un poco mas calmado al otro lado del libing, si no sobre la de Sousuke que permanecía detrás de Kaname, su mirada se ilumino al verlo, describiéndolo mentalmente como un chico fuerte, con mirada penetrante, un cabello exitantemente revuelto con algunos mechones sobre su rostro y alto con un buen físico... fue lo primero que pudo persivir de el y esto le encanto, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no escucho ni una palabra de su hermana hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su "disimulada"reacción.**_

_**Chidori:-la tomo de los hombros para que la viera a ella, pero aun con el sacudón ella siguió con su mirada perdida al chico con una sonrrisita tonta en sus labios que a Chidori llego a desquiciar le- ¡ PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN TONTA CUANDO TE HABLO! **_

_**Ayame: -con la misma mirada tonta- ee ¿que...? jejeje ¿de que hablábamos hermanita?-cambiando la frustración de hace un momento para una totalmente desentendida y hasta inocente, que para Chidori con un enorme ¿? en su frente, creyó en un momento que estaba en un mundo paralelo. Ayame solo se desprendió del agarre de su hermana para luego dirigirce a Sousuke, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos, solo extendió sus manos asi el, presentándose tan cortésmente, que Chidori solo callo hacia atrás como un PLOCK, por el cambio radical de su hermana-**_

**_Ayame: ¿cual es tu nombre... lindo?jejeje -A Chidori no le gusto nada, lo sugerente que podía ser Ayame cuando podía, pero no solo porque era su Hermana, si no también porque lo estaba siendo con Sousuke, y esto no se lo iba a permitir-_**

**_Chidori: ¡eyy, ey! trata de calmar tus hormonas en mi casa niña...-ubicándose en el medio de los dos para marcar distancia-_**

**_Ayame: eee.. -volviendo en si por un momento- mira.. yo solo trato de calmar el desastre que hiciste..._**

**_Chidori: si quieres calmar a alguien porque no comienzas con el..-señalándolo con el dedo la ubicación de Mark, que se encontraba sentado en el mueble del libing, justo al lado del televisor, que aun sin haber superado la situación se encontraba moviéndose en su lugar de adelante hacia atrás, con sus dedos pasando por sus dedos y haciendo el único sonido que logro en todo el tiempo alli., algo haci como un (pruprupruprupru)_**

**_Ayame tan solo lo miro con indiferencia, mientras una enorme gota al estilo anime se situaba en su costado._**

**_Ayame: NA.. es un caso perdido..._**

**_En eso, a unos 750 mtrs bajo el nivel del mar, un gran submarino cruzaba el Atlántico con rumbo a una isla para el desembarque, y el embarque de algunos tripulantes. Tessa ya había concluido aquella reunión con el consejo, y se proponía a hacer todos los papelorios necesarios para llevar a cabo la siguiente misión, en el cual una de ellas involucraba profundamente a Chidori Kaname, que seguramente seria lo mas agraviante para ella. _**

**_Cuando llego a su oficina lo primero que noto fue un té, que aun caliente tiraba un vapor particular., el te que comenzó a tomar hace algunos meces era el único que calmaba sus nervios, y sus dolores de cabeza que podía ser común al estar sentada en el sillón del capitán._**

**_Ese inscribible brebaje, no solo la calmaba, si no que también atrasaba o dormia su whisper. Lo veía como el calmante perfecto, la medicina perfecta. y no dudo ni dos segundos en levantar el vaso en sus manos y absorver todo el aroma que desprendia., un olor hasta purificador, comenzando a tomar el liquido que ya corria por su garganta. _**

**_Se pregunto que seria el secreto de ese Té, hace poco mas de 2 mese y medio que lo bebe sin saber su verdadero contenido, y esto se debe a que fue su secretaria la que le hizo descubrir todas sus cualidades, Tessa siempre quiso saber cuales son los ingredientes para su preparación, pero su amiga nunca se molesto en confesárlo con el pretexto de que es un secreto milenario familiar._**

**_Yakiko era la secretaria personal de Tessa., hace mas de un año que la conocía y ya se convirtió en una de sus mas allegadas amigas, Yakiko conocía todo de Tessa pero no solo porque si, si no porque fue ella quien le permitió conocer todo de ella, abriendo su corazón a la chica de cabellos castaños., así mismo Yakiko de personalidad inocente y sincera también se abrió a su capitana, que aun con su rol de secretaria, se permitían tratarse mas amena mente en algunas ocasiones, pero sin duda era Yakiko la que hacia distinción de la jerarquía cuando el deber lo llamaba., y volvían a su trato de Capitán a subordinado. _**

**_La puerta sonó en brebes golpes, esperando la orden de Tessa para pasar, justamente Yakiko entro a su oficina._**

**_Tessa: -dedicandole una agradable sonrrisa- Hola Yakiko como estas?_**

**_Yakiko: -con sierta mirada perdida- bien... necesito que firme estos documentos, los manda el coronel... -dejando los documentos en el escritorio- con su permiso.-se retira luego de aquello-_**

**_Tessa: oh.. bien -ve la puerta cerrarse- (últimamente denotaba un cambio radical, en el comportamiento de sus secretaria, sin duda la muerte de su padre le habrá afectado mucho... pensaba con nostalgia al recordar que no hace mas de 3 meces recibió la triste noticia que el padre de su querida amiga dejo este mundo., y sin dudarlo le dio el permiso de retirare para que pase tiempo con su familia en su hogar., luego de eso a su regreso, Tessa pudo darse cuenta del cambio de Yakiko, ya no era mas la chica tímida, que demostraba todo en sus ojos, sus alegrías y emociones, si no que ahora se podía ver algo distante en esos mismos ojos, como perdidos.) Ahh.. se dijo resignada, no podía decir que extrañaba a la chica alegre, pero al menos quería que ella le contara de sus molestias, pero no podía pretender que ella abriese su corazón a aquellos sentimientos por obligación, prefería que lo haga por su cuenta propia y ella estaria tan dispuesta de escucharla._**

**_Tessa miro los documentos de reojo, no podia darce el lujo de pensar en estas cosas cuando esta trabajando, lo abrio y comenzo a leerlos, pero tan pronto lo hizo se sobresalto de sobremanera._**

**_Tessa: ¡¿Que? -mientras resbalaba por sus dedos su tasa de Té haciendo que se quiebre en pequeños pedasos en el suelo, con la mirada de la chica aun perdida en esos documentos- Esto... esto no puede ser cierto.._**

**_Sousuke: ¿ella es tu hermana?... ahhh con razón me pareció que la avía visto antes... pero a este chico no le tenia registrado._**

**_Chidori: ya te lo explique... Mark es un amigo de mi familia, es como un hermano o un primo nuestro._**

**_Ayame: pero...-con una mirada sugerente- si estubiste comprometida con el, no puede parecerte algo como un hermano jijiji_**

**_Chidori:-con mirada de odio- aahhh eso fue hace tiempo...deja de decir cosas sin sentido boba. -Sousuke solo miro extrañado a las hermanas, no podía negar que su parecido en carácter, pero jamas tuvo información sobre Mark... pero lo peor fue sin duda enterarse que ademas fue prometido de Chidori. Eso lo volvió a alterar pero controlo sus nervios., ya cometió en error de incendiar su baño solo por guiarse de esos sentimientos tan profundos. Y no podía creer lo lejos que puede llegar de esa manera, nunca le avia pasado, aunque si lo pensaba mejor en realidad si ya lo sintio antes. Fue exactamente cuando le separaron de ella. El avia perdido el control de si mismo, y guiado por la frustacion, el rencor, el odio a todo el mundo, por poco y pierde su vida._**

**_Esto sobresalto al chico, no podia permitirce perder nuevamente el control, debia arreglar la situacion, no empeorarla., y ahora que todo fua aclarado solo le quedaba resolver su asunto personal con Mark, aunque desconfiara de el, lo aria solo si Chidori le pidiece, y eso no duro mucho poruqe tan pronto lo penso, ella actuo como si leyera su mente._**

**_Chidori: Bien Sousuke ahora que todo se aclaro creo que debes una disculapa a alguien..._**

**_Sousuke: si tienes razon...-tomando las manos de Chidori, logrando que ella se sorprendiera de golpe- lo siento mucho Chidori pagare todos los daos, lo prometo, en verdad lo siento solo quiero que me perdones por favor...-mirandola de un modo tan tierno y sincero a los ojos, que la chica solo pudo colorarce ante tal mirada-_**

**_Ambos se sintieron al mismo tienpo en una nuve, lejos de todo y de todos, se creo un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de paz, con un solo sonido que retimbaban al compaz de una melodia celestial, ese sonido solo podrian ser sus corazones que procuraban salir de sus pechos y tomarce el uno del otro... cuando sousuke se percato de su acercamiento ya erademaciado tarde porque ambos se encontraban a centimetros del roce de sus labios... no supieron como llegaron a esa situacion pero tampoco lo pensaron, eso era tan magico que nadie podia destruirlo... NADIE EXEPTO ..._**

**_¡EYY.. DESPIERTEN...!-Ayame se acerco para que su grito retumbara en lo mas profundo, y lo logro...destruyo completamente el clima que ambos parecieron a ver caído de picada del cielo mas hermoso a la tierra de forma brusca, esto no fue tan literal ya que ambos se levantaron de golpe del suelo para mirar con chispas en los ojos a una Ayame completamente divertida por la forma en que rebotaron al suelo, y ver sus caras completamente coloradas de la vergüenza- _**

**_Chidori au se encontraba soñolienta por la atmósfera creada hace un momento... pero no tenia tiempo de pensarlo porque Ayame percatada de lo sucedido comenzó a cuestionar al pobre de Sousuke sobre la relación que lleva con su hermana, y el solo podía tartamudear palabras sin sentido, tenia que volver a lo suyo y comenzar en lo que se avía quedado, luego tendria tiempo de pensar con la almuada de lo que ocurrió con Sousuke. _**

**_Chidori: ¡yadejalo en paz Ayame!-mirando con frustración a Sousuke, fingiendo enfado- ¡y tú que te crees? para tomarte atrevimiento!_**

**_Sousuke:-con cara de poker- eee? nooo yoo solo bueno no se.._**

**_Chidori: ¡ CÁLLATE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! cuando te decía que debías disculparte con alguien hablaba de Mark-señalando le con en indice, al chico que se encontraba solo sentado analizando la situación ya recuperado un poco del shock. Mark solo miro con negacion no queriendo involucrarce en esa locura-_**

**_Mark: jejeje -moviendo sus manos-no, no es necesario Kana yo en verdad..-Chidori le miro derrepente en señal de que cierre la boca- _**

**_Chidori: Mira sousuke como dejaste traumado de por vida a Mark, y quien no lo haria si te irrumpen un dia en el bao en plena ducha con una granada, quiero que le pidas disculapas y luego hablaremos de los turnos para ocupar tu bañera. (si finjo molestia y tal vez con un poco de suerte, desbie la atencion de Ayame, ahhh no se porque, pero no puedo ni siquiera fingir enfado con Sousuke, después de lo que paso hace un rato...:)... )_**

**Sousuke: ¡que dices quiere que me disculpe con el? pero yo... espera.. dijiste turnos para ocupar mi bañera?**

**Chidori: y donde mas? espero que no hayas pensado que nos iremos hasta las aguas termales solo por una ducha...es obvio que después de que tu tuviste la culpa ocupemos tu bañera hasta que se arregle el desastre que hiciste en la mía...**

**Sousuke comprendio perfectamente, era cierto todo aquello, fue su culpa y no era para menos, el solo reclino su cabeza en señal de nuevas disculpa y disposición,**

**Sousuke: afiermativo, estoy a tu disposicion, pideme lo que quieras.-Ayame al ver su accion no pudo mas que sorreir, amaba a las personas que brindaban todo de si, pero era mas por su mala costumbre de recibierlo todo cuando quisiese y sin protestar, su modelo de hombre tal vez se reclinaba por esas clases de personas, y por eso fue inmediato su interes hacia Sousuke que parecía el chico obediente-**

**Ayame: ahhh que lindo eres, es tan amable de tu parte...-tomando uno de los brazos de Sousuke, mirándole con ensoñación en sus ojos-**

**Chidori: ¿lindo,.. amable?.. quieres que te recuerde quien fue el que destruyo mi bañera?**

**Ayame:-sin darle importancia y sin quitarle la mirada a Sousuke- eso no iporta, lo importante son las buenas intenciones jejeje**

**Chidori: -no soportando mas el acercamiento de su hermana- ¡JA!, ¡¿que calase de persona vería como buenas intenciones hacer explotar un baño con una granada! y te respondo... ¡SOLO UNA DEMENTE COMO TU!**

**Ayame : -esquivando la mirada a Sousuke y posandolos con rabia hacia Chidori- ¡¿como te atreves? eres una...!**

**-Mark volvió a entrar en la escena, si esto continuara así no vería el fin jamas.- **

**Mark: bueno, bueno, bueno-separando a las chicas- creo que ya esta bien, esto fue suficiente, antes que nada debemos pensar en lo que debemos hacer ahora y.. ademas ahi algo muy importante que no esta bien claro.-todos le pusieron de golpe la atención que buscaba- Kana hasta ahora solo hablamos de nosotros, pero no nos has dicho aun nada sobre Sousuke, y sabemos que se llama asi tan solo porque lo mencionaste... pero quien es el en verdad y porque entra con tal familiaridad a tu departamento, pero lo mas extraño es por que esl tiene armas tan poderosas cuando solo parece que es un chico común de tu edad?.**

**Chidori solo quedo estática, sabia que en algún momento debía decir algo de Sousuke, pero en ese momento fue sorpresivo, tenia que decir algo, cuando Sousuke comenzó a hablar y ya fue demasiado tarde.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta aquí, les voy a ir adelantando lo que se viene después, es esto solo el comienzo de una historia media dramática y romántica, como lo fue TSR. La importancia de este capitulo, con la aparición de la hermana de Chidori, es porque tiene que ver luego con lo que se va ir desarrollando en los capitulos siguientes.**

**Retomemos entonces que hasta aquí, ya se dijo que era el ultimo año para nuestros personajes, eso significa que Chidori ya no sera mas la encargada de curso, y Sousuke también dejara de ser el encargado de la basura. En el capitulo siguiente Chidori se encuentra muy emocionada por el gran baile de graduación, y lo único que espera es estar al lado de Sousuke. Pero antes que eso tendrán dos semanas para tomarse unas buenas vacaciones, el problema espesara desde aquí. **

**Sousuke recibe una orden muy especial, que solo traerá problemas para los nervios de Tessa, y la paz que buscaba Chidori, solo se convertirá en caos total . Que como era de esperarse la culpa recaerá en Sousuke, convirtiendo ce en la victima de un supuesto triangulo amoroso, pero esto solo sera el comienzo de imprevistos personajes que hacen su aparición, y conspiraciones terroristas, serán la base de toda esta historia.**

**Espero que lo sigan y no se aburran que aun falta mucho, son ustedes lo que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, acepto sus comentarios y criticas, ya que uno aprende de ellos por lo tanto son buenos recibirlos, desde ya muchas gracias... Escríbanme:)**


End file.
